


The Chain

by njhchickenlegs



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhchickenlegs/pseuds/njhchickenlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe Harry was the chain holding Louis back from doing what he needed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: 
> 
> THIS STORY INVOLVES A MENTAL ILLNESS AND EVENTS MAY BE TRIGGERING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> If you are dealing with a mental illness, please get help. It is serious, and should not be put off. You are not weak or selfish for putting your health first. You are loved and a strong human being, who can get through whatever you're going through. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first story on ao3, so I hope you enjoy.

The Chain. 

 

Chapter 1

 

Louis interwined his hand with Eleanor's as they spotted the paps. It was their first week out as a "couple" since Modest set them up to calm down the Larry rumors, surely the whole reason for this was because Modest didn't want Louis and Harry to come out. But Louis didn't mind, because every minute that passed was a minute closer to going home. Home to Harry. 

 

"So, you and Harry are really not dating?" A man with a video camera asked Louis as they crowded around the new "couple." 

 

Louis felt a lump rise in his throat, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He timidly shook his head no, praying to God that Harry wouldn't have to see this. 

 

They pushed their way through the crowd to get through to the building where the workers from Modest were waiting for their arrival. 

 

"Ah, there they are. London's new hottest couple!" Kelly, their assigned worker for their relationsip, rang out.

 

Louis just pulled his hand away from Eleanor and asked if he could leave.

God, he just wanted to get home to Harry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis felt a weird sense of calm as he walked into his and Harry’s flat. He followed the scent of cooking to the kitchen, where Harry stood, mixing something on the stove, and Louis never knew that someone could do something so simple, yet look so _angelic._

 

“Hey Lo-,” Harry started before Louis pushed him against the countertop and kissed him hard. His lips molding with Louis’.  
“What was that for?” Harry said, smiling just about as big as he could, holding Louis’ face in his hands.

“Just missed my Haz.”

“I love you so much, Lou.”

“And I you,” Louis giggled.

 

“My omelet is going to burn you dork, always distracting me,” Harry playfully nudged Louis away and got back to the oven. “So, how was it?”

The feel in the room changed as the impending question came, and Louis knew he couldn’t avoid it, even though he wanted to.

 

“S’not too bad, knowing I could go home soon.”

“And where’s home?” Harry asked.

“Your arms.”

 

And Louis didn’t know that he could be so, so in love with someone.

 

 


End file.
